There is such a thing as True Love
by The Pippinatorformely Maddhu
Summary: Very Fluffy! Some1 has a crush on Ginny(not Harry)


Longing……

_Longing……_

FRIDAY The worst day of the week. I hate it. Hermoine and Ron always go off to their "secret spot". Harry and Cho disappear off to Harry's bedroom. Leaving me all alone. Except for Ginny, who stays, long after everyone has gone. She sits in the common room and looks in the direction of Harry's room. Sometimes she reads, does homework or talks to me. But mostly she sits and stares in the direction of Harry's bedroom. She doesn't know how much I love her, how happy I could make her. She doesn't know of my secret feelings. She doesn't know that I could make her happier than Harry (who she is in love with) ever could. Looking at her now, I can see tears in her beautiful eyes. She must know that Harry and Cho are deeply in love, and that they intend to stay that way, by marrying when they leave school in two years. Harry has already pre-proposed. I watch Ginny, seeing a single tear slide down her face. I want to hold her, comfort her, convince her someone still loves her. Shewipes the tear away, and her red hair falls out from behind her left ear, covering her face so I can't see her until she looks at me and whispers: "Why her? Why not me?"

"I don't know." I answer, feeling inadequate. She is in love with the great Harry Potter, and I am just a poor Irish Boy. But I could ask "Why him?" How could she ever love me. I might as well give up and move on. But I can't. She's a wonderful person, great sense of humor, great personality. Add her beautiful body, fantastic smile and you've got yourself a goddess. That's what she is. 

An untouchable Goddess.

Seamus threw down his journal and ran up to his room. The sight of Ginny crying over Harry Potter is too much for him. Back in the common room Ginny picks up his journal and reads it. She reads from the first entry, when Seamus first fell for her, in his 2nd year, She reads of the pain he feels when she cries for Harry. She reads of his loneliness. She reads the last entry , noting the words: "She is in love with the great Harry Potter, and I am just a poor Irish Boy. How could she ever love me?" She closes the journal and stands up. She walks to the 5th years dormitory(A/N How the purpose of this story it has been decided that in the 5th year they all get private bedrooms.)She finds no Seamus, just all his clothes. She can her a shower running. Ginny hides in the drapes of his four-poster bed. He comes back from the shower, wearing only a towel. Ginny closes her eyes and waits for him to dress. When he is fully clothed she comes out from her hiding place and holds the journal out to him. "You leftthis behind." Seamus turns red and snatches it from her. "Thanks he mutters, tossing it onto his bed. Ginny says nothing. Seamus can stand it no longer. All the pain, loneliness and longing he has been bottling up escapes in a flood of tears that pour down his cheeks. 

"Go Away!" He yells at her. Ginny doesn't move."Go!" He yells again. "No." Her voice is full ofquiet determination. "Go! Go find your wonderful Harry Potter!" His voice full of pain. Ginny takes a step closer. "I don't want to." Ginny reaches up, her small hands framing his large face. She pulls him into a sweet kiss. It takes a moment for Seamus to register what's going on, but when he does he kisses back, his kiss full of longing, passion, hunger and love.

They kiss for what seems like forever.

Finally they break apart. Seamus looks into Ginny's eyes, searching for something, perhaps pity or laughter. But what he sees is love.

"Ginny, what happened? I thought…Harry.." Seamus stammers, confused. 

"I read your journal, saw the real Seamus. The one who loved and needed me. I fell for you. I didn't mean to kiss you but…." But she never finished her sentence, for Seamus had swept her into another sweet kiss.

"I was so depressed, thinking you'd never see me. All I thought of was you, day in and day out and all night long." Seamus went red again.

"Don't worry. I'm here now. And I'm not leaving."

They kissed again.

They knew life would sometimes be hard and that there would be days when everything and everyone seemed useless. But here and now all was perfect. 

They keep kissing, dancing in the stars, drunk on each other's love and passion, feeling complete for the first time ever.

And in the next bedroom Harry and Cho were doing unmentionable things, but only for their own pleasure, not for each other's. They are completely wrong for each other, contrary to what everyone (including themselves) thinks. But let them have fun for now. Keep going, down the tower stairs, into a little hall cupboard, where we find Ron and Hermoine wrapped up in each other's arms, lost in each other's eyes. The Lanky lad and Brown Eyed Girl are perfect for each other. And they know it. They kiss again. 

Back upstairs Seamus and Ginny are still kissing. By now they are fully drunk with love. 

_I'll always love Harry, but I'll love Seamus more, and differently. There is such a thing as true love……_muses Ginny.

_She finally noticed me………_Thinks Seamus, happy at last. 

They pull apart for a second and Seamus runs his left hand through Ginny's red hair, while the right hand travels up her back, to join the left hand in Ginny's hair. Their lips meet again. Never to be parted.

_There is such a thing as true love………………………_

They keep kissing. 

There is……

Awww, what a fluffy romantic fic! Hey I was in love when I wrote it (I fell for my dog!)


End file.
